


Légendaire

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Boston Legal, Prison Break
Genre: Crossover, Gen, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le type légendaire tend la main à Michael sans cesser de détailler Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Légendaire

Ils sont dans la salle de réunion luxueuse d’un immeuble luxueux d’un quartier luxueux de Boston, pour ce contrat pour ce bâtiment. Veronica lui a demandé de la mettre sur le coup « Une fleur pour une vieille copine, Michael ! » pas tant pour le contrat, dont elle n’a rien à faire, que pour la perspective de rencontrer Denny Crane parce que « Ce type est légendaire, Michael ! »

Le type légendaire tend la main à Michael sans cesser de détailler Veronica et, pour ce qu’en voit Michael, il semble plus intéressé par la chute de reins de Vee que par ses connaissances légales.

« Denny Crane.

\- Michael Scofield.

\- Denny Crane. »

Michael fronce les sourcils. Vee s’interpose avec enthousiasme.

« Veronica Donovan.

\- Denny Crane. »

Ils s’assoient autour de la vaste table sans que le type légendaire quitte réellement Vee du regard. Alors qu’ils sont en train de sortir leurs dossiers, Crane se penche vers eux, son torse massif écrasé sur le plateau en verre, et demande à Michael d’une voix de conspirateur :

« Vous couchez avec elle ? » 

Michael fronce un peu plus les sourcils ; Vee se met à tousser.

« Pardon ? Non.

\- Vraiment ? » Il est sceptique.

« Vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Michael fronce... non, s’il fronce un peu plus les sourcils, quelque chose va craquer à l’arrière de son crâne, se rend-il compte. Il cherche une réponse, n’importe laquelle ferait l’affaire, vraiment, et...

« Mlle Donovan a été la petite amie de mon frère.

\- Oh, je vois. » Crane se laisse lourdement retomber sur son siège. Il ne regarde plus Vee, à présent, il semble avoir perdu tout intérêt. Pendant quelques secondes, Michael sent son estomac se tortiller de soulagement, puis Crane parle de nouveau et... « Et il vous a prévenu que... pas palpitant ? »

Michael a toujours les sourcils froncés et ne peut plus bouger ; il se dit qu’il va sans doute mourir avec cette expression. Vee, elle, rendra probablement l’âme avec les yeux écarquillés et un chat dans la gorge.

« C’est une plaisanterie ? » demande-t-elle d’une voix incertaine.

Avant que Crane puisse aggraver son cas, la porte s’ouvre vivement dans son dos, une femme fait irruption dans la salle et fonce dans leur direction. « Shirley Schmidt. » Elle leur tend la main. Michael la serre avec circonspection, en prenant soin de ne pas approcher à moins d’un mètre du type légendaire. « Je vais prendre le relais, Denny.

\- Je gère la situation, assure-t-il tranquillement.

\- Je vais vraiment prendre le relais. » Elle se penche vers lui, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Près de lui, Michael sent Veronica frémir d’horreur. « La Schmidt-Ho est revenue, Denny. »

Il se lève comme poussé par un ressort « Je vous laisse entre les mains... les mains très capables de Shirley. Hum... Denny Crane. » et sort à une vitesse que son tour de taille ne laisserait pas soupçonner.

Shirley Schmidt leur sourit et verrouille la porte de la salle de réunion.

« Quoi qu’il ait dit, fait ou pensé, je vous présente des excuses au nom de Crane, Poole et Schmidt, » dit-elle poliment en s’asseyant et Michael défronce les sourcils. Elle semble incroyablement... normale. Légale. Saine d’esprit. Elle pose même un dossier sur la table devant elle et commence à le feuilleter. Soulagée, Veronica pique également du nez dans les documents.

Jusqu’à ce que des coups violents retentissent contre la paroi vitrée. Crane, le visage tordu de colère. Ou de déception. Incapable d’entrer dans la salle. Shirley ouvre l’interphone.

« Oui, Denny ?

\- Tu as menti, Shirley, la Schmidt-Ho n’est pas là !

\- Bien sûr que non. »

Elle coupe l’interphone, actionne un bouton et des rideaux occultants recouvrent les murs vitrés. Veronica suit leur progression d’un oeil inquiet.

« Est-ce que nous voulons savoir ce qu’est la... Schmidt-Ho ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, lui assure gentiment Shirley. Vraiment, vous ne voulez pas. »

Et Michael la croit sur parole.

FIN


End file.
